


Helping

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [48]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Oliver helps Laurel unwind after a stressful workday.





	Helping

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by kasumikai over on tumblr. If you have an AO3 let me know so I can gift this to you! And for everyone, please enjoy!

The front door opened and shut, which was followed by a pitiful groan. Oliver looked up. “Laurel?”

“What’s left of me,” was her answer.

Oliver frowned and turned the heat down on the chili he was making. He’d become quite the master at chili in the last few years; he could make a whole vat of it at a time and then store the leftovers so Laurel wouldn’t starve or go on a fast food lunch spree in the event their schedules left him too busy to cook for a while.

He found Laurel kicking off her shoes and shrugging out of her blazer, and he caught it as she dropped it to the floor.

“Work that bad?”

“The judge threw out one of our major pieces of evidence.” She sat on the couch and leaned forward, rubbing both hands over her temples. “It doesn’t  _ break _ the case, but it makes my job a hell of a lot harder.”

Oliver set the jacket over the back of a chair and leaned over the back of the couch, resting his hands on her shoulders. “How can I help?”

Laurel glanced up and back at him. “Thanks, but I think vigilante interference is the last thing this case needs right now.”

“Well, what about Oliver Queen? Can he help?”

“Didn’t Digg tell you to stop using third person on yourself? It’s kind of creepy.”

“Come on, Laurel,” said Oliver, trying to keep a straight face. “I want you to feel better. It’s supposed to be date night.”

She sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I’ll go get changed in a minute, I just need a little break.”

“That’s okay,” he said, kneading her shoulders a little. “Can I kiss you? Would that make you feel better?”

She dropped her head back to look straight up at him, a smile spreading across her lips. “Yes. Always.”

He leaned down all the way and kissed her, his teeth catching her bottom lip between them. Laurel cupped his jaw with a hand, holding him there, and opened her mouth to his. Her kisses were never-ending, one leading into the next one and the next, and this was a drowning he would never mind.

He figured they had a few minutes before he had to go rescue the chili. A few minutes would work.


End file.
